family reunion
by xabileighx
Summary: sam and dean sarah and abi joined through a twisted turn of events and whos the culpret crowley.


It's a cold February morning the air its crisp with the scent of frost. The engine a steady pure, Dean breaks the silence" so what so important about this case that we have to take off at 7:30 in the morning on a Saturday .Sam I have been driving for 9 hours straight you owe me an explanation" Sam sighs and goes to speak when "Sam this doesn't even seem like our gig it just missing girl nothing out of the ordinary. There is no trace of it being our kind of work so why the rush". Sam agitated "well if you let me speak I'll tell you" Dean Signals for him to carry on. "This girl is I don't know I have a bad feeling and Dean I believe it is our case because there was not trace what so ever no abduction point or motive this girl isn't even caught on CCTV it's not normal. I...I have a weird feeling about this like she need our help and fast, Dean your just gonna have to trust me she need us"." Fine, how far have we got to go?" "Only 20 miles"

The brothers check into a motel and research the girl. The drab wallpapers falling off and the rusted old beds creek with exhaustion. Dean is cleaning his gun whilst Sam is on the laptop "so Sammy what do we know about this girl "her name is Sarah pomfret she is 16 years old born 3rd April 1996 and has a twin Abileigh. They were born in West Virginia elenor and moved to England at 5, just moved back 3 months ago. Ha and get this their mother was diagnosed with mental health problems and when it was know the girls were put into care from being 12 and their mother died 6 months ago the girls ran away from their care home just over 3 months ago". Dean Walks over to the laptop "harsh life, so what did the mother die of? ""A supposed heart attack" "Sam is there any form of heart problems that run in the family" "no none what so ever doctors say it was a freak accident" Dean looks at Sam questioning "so Sam where's this sister ""she works at the diner in town" Dean standing up straight "well who's hungry"

The diners a small classic homely place and Abileigh is working today." Hey Dean why do you think they moved back so fast after their mothers death?" Dean shrugs "hi so what can I get you's" a tall brunet stand at the edge of the table bright blue eyes full of sadness yet her voice is very upbeat." Can I please have the chicken salad" Sam asks examining her "sure and you" "I would like the double bacon cheese burger" Dean says staring at Sam "good choice I'm not saying this to be bias but they are amazing .so is that it" "yep" Sam and Dean say in sink "dude what's up with you" Dean questions "Dean that's the twin I have a weird feeling". 10 minutes pass " hi sorry I took so long any way here is you chicken salad" handing Sam his food," and here is you double bacon cheese burger hope you enjoy let me know if you need anything else". Dean shouting back with a mouth full of burger "will do". Once Sam and Dean finished Dean shout over Abileigh "hey Abileigh do you mind if we ask you some questions about you sister" confused and startled "how do you know my name and about my sister" Abileigh stammers .Sam say calmingly "it's ok we're with the FBI" Sam and Dean get out their badges "oh ok by the way I prefer Abi its easier" Dean calmly "ok Abi so did anything strange happen the day your sister went missing." "other than the fact she went missing then no not really" Sam questions "are you sure that you didn't smell anything weird or get a cold chill" "well sort of, there was a bad smell lingering all day kind of like rotten eggs I just thought it was the fridge on the frits again "Sam and Dean share a worried glance. "Why is it important" Abi asks confused her English accent ringing clear. " well sort off we're trying to get a feeling of what happened" Dean casually chimes in "so Abi what happened the day your sister went missing t" Sam asks inquisitively " well we got up as normal, she's always up before me ,got ready for school and left our place. when school finished and we got to work the smell was there and it just lingered, it was when I was in the back getting my stuff to head home and when I came back out she was gone I thought she went home. I didn't think nothing of it till it turned 2 then I got worried I didn't sleep. then the next day I didn't go to school I went looking for her and the smell was there again like its following me F.Y.I it's not me so I called in a missing persons report that's it." Dean is rather confused " so wait a minute you moved back and live alone and go to school yet in the uk you would of finished school" Abi casually answers" yes" Dean still confused " why". " well we only have GCSEs which don't work over here and we could only get night jobs with our grades plus it's a different experience to the schools in England" Abi face is emotionless "ok and why did you decide to move back to America" Abi looks down and hers eyes tear for a second "well my mother died and she left us some stuff weird things horror stories that she was convinced were true manly cause they were written like journals , as you probably know she was crazy but in the stuff she left was a note saying that our father was here and that it's her dying wish for us to find him and that it was safer for us to be with him we thought she was nuts. We wanted a new life away from the care homes, so we came back." "Who is your father" Sam asks "I don't know she just said his name is john and that he lives on the road " Dean Looks startled so sarcastically says "well that narrows it down." "Tell me about it we don't know which state or anything" Abi says with a sigh. Sam asks " so did Sarah have any enemies whilst being back" "err no not that I can think of we don't really know anyone" Dean decides to dive into Abis past "so Abi what was your child hood like" Abi is stunned and shocked by the question "err (stuttering) it was normal ish I'm sorry but I don't see how this helps in finding my sister" Sam "well it very important to get a feel for the victim so it's helping" Abis tearing up a little " look I'm sorry but my past is my past and I don't want to bring it up I don't expect you to understand I bet you had it perfect a family I'm sorry but this interview ends here just find my sister or I will and if you excuse me I have tables to clear". Abi storms from the table wiping her eyes and heads into the back.

Dean "well that's not weird it sounds as if she had the same upbringing as us and the dad issue Sam that's not weird to you" Sams still in shock at how upset and angry Abi got. "Yeah that is weird but we have to focus on the case for now Dean. you heard that it sound like a demon we have to find Sarah and fast. You heard what Abi said it was still around the day after Sarah went missing, I think it may be after her too. Dean you watch her I'll research her more there is something she is not telling us and its important" Dean nods his head in agreement "right I'll see you later then" Sam says walking out of the diner door Dean pays and leave a tip . Sam walks to the motel to do some research whilst Dean observes Abi from the car.

It's now dark outside 8:30 and the cold air is bitter. Sams sat at the creaky motel table with Abis and Sarah's back ground profile on the screen. Sam gets out his phone and calls Dean "yeah, what" "Dean well there's not much on their past they were home schooled until they went into care, travelled and are advanced in almost all martial art and weaponry". Dean sarcastically replies "well that doesn't sound familiar... Sam got to go it's the end of her shift don't want to lose her... oh crap". "What Dean" Dean hangs up on the phone. Abi is followed into a dark alley by five hooded figures

"Hey what you up to girly want to have some fun." There's some scumbag behind her shouting her "come on I know where we can have some great fun" Abi turns round to see them "yeah err not even if I was that desperate" Deans hiding in the shadows "oh boys looks like we got a feisty one" the leader walks forward to her he get so close she can feel the gin soaked breath on her face yet she doesn't seem scared. " I like feisty makes it more interesting" Dean steps out from the shadows he doesn't like how its playing out "hey back up and leave her alone" Dean marches forward to the guy closest to Abi, so the guy pulls out a 4inch knife and pushes it to her throat whilst he moved behind her using her as a shield Dean stops in his tracks " hey man take it easy you don't wanna do anything you would regret" sniffing Abis hair " oh wouldn't I" Abi finally decides to say " aww man that's gross just get of me I don't have very good patience and trust me like he said you wouldn't want to anything you would regret would you?" everyone but Abi and Dean burst out laughing " aww guys isn't she cute I might keep this one for a while" he kisses her neck Abi mutters " you'll have a job trying to keep something you don't have" she stamps on his foot, then elbows him in the stomach and Dean goes for two lads closest to him. Whilst the leader hunches forward to clench his stomach Abi knees him in the head knocking him unconscious whilst the other two who aren't fighting Dean surround her she grabs the knife throws it at one and it hits him in the shoulder, he's writhing in the floor in agony and the other tackles her then pins her to the wall. Mean while Dean Struggles, the taller of the two that Dean is fighting has Dean's hands pined behind his back and the other is punching him in the stomach. Abi kicks the guy who has her pinned in the nuts so as he curls over she knees him in the face and breaks his nose and knocks him out. Then she walks up behind the guy punching Dean but he gets a warning so as she goes to kick him he turns and grabs her leg so Dean kicks the back of his knee so he fall to the ground and Abi falls as well as he still has a hold of her leg .Dean stamps on the guy who has his arms pinned foot so as the thug lets go Dean turns and punches him in the jore knocking him out Abi does a backwards roll into a hand stand whilst kicking the guy who still has a hold of her foot in the face knocking him out Dean looks at her in shock as she walks over to the guy with the knife in his shoulder and says "look that knife could of gone anywhere I wanted it to so next time you and your friends decide their bored and want some fun think of what's just happened, and tell them to get an Xbox ok." She turns to walk away then get close to his ear whispers to him "by the way if I ever see you or your friends again I'll kill you." She steps away from him and says" You should really get that shoulder checked out you don't want it to get infected do you" she then turns and leaves.

Dean still startled at how calmly and confident she handled the situation catches up to her to talk. "Hey Abi wait up we got to talk" Abi turns and say "what you gonna pull you fake FBI badge out on me again" Dean startled again replies "how did you know" smug Abi says "well apart from the fact that you could of stopped what happened back their by showing your badge and the fact your letting me walk even though I stabbed someone. So what's your real name detective" "Dean if you knew why you did tell us everything earlier "Abi child like replies "because I thought it was real then? And your partner convinced me and at that point you looked the part and sounded it. I only figured it out back there. "Dean looks at her she's not the confident girl anymore she's hurt and deceived, child like almost Dean sympathetic " look I'm sorry we lied to you we only wanted to find your sister its sort of our job" Abi looks at the floor " I need to know how you learnt how to do that back there" Abi looks up a little angrily and says " like I said earlier the past is off limits it between me and my family and the fact you know about my sister and my mum suggest to me you know how I knew how to do that. Ok I'm going home." Dean hastily tries to stop her "r "Abi me and my brother just want to help look here's my number take it if you need help at any time call me ok " Abi takes his number which it written a crumpled piece of paper "right ok and if you really want to help me do what you came here to do find my sister" " Abi let me give you a lift home" " are you sure" she asks humbled " yes it would give me piece of mind" "right ok but just this once" . in the impala Dean puts the stereo and bon jovi living on prayer Abi looks at Dean " I love this song" Dean turns to look at her " it's one of my favourites" Abi starts to mouth the word and Dean full on starts singing Abi burst out laughing. Dean turns to her "what so funny?" "nothing" Abi decide to join in singing they're belting out the lyrics " ohh we're half way there ohh oh living on a prayer take my hand weal make it I swear oh oh living on a prayer" Abi stop and turns to Dean "you actuary have and ok voice" Dean looks at her "you're not so bad yourself" five minutes go by "oh this is me" it's a small studio above a CD shop "thanks for the lift Dean" Abi smiles and get out of the car. Dean drives off

It's 11 at night and Dean walks through the door of the motel "so Dean what happened" Dean sits on the bed and explain everything.

Ring ring ring Deans phone is going off her roles over to check the time its 3 in the morning I he picks up the e phone " hello" " Dean its Abi I..ii found Sarah" Abis on the verge of tears " Abi are you ok what's going on " Dean shakes Sam awake " they came for me Sarah's unconscious, I don't know what to do Dean " Dean panicking throws on his clothes and Sam collect his stuff . Abi screams down the phone " no no go away leave her alone" Dean shouts " Abi Abi what's going on" he hears a mumble down the phone someone is talking to Abi " what would you prefer it if it was you" Abis bravery comes back only a little " yeah go for it " a high piercing scream erupts down the phone "hey Dean quite a fun little girl isn't she" " you better not of touched her or I will kill you" Dean is really vexed " oh Dean don't worry you can have her back soon enough" he hangs up on Dean. " that son of a bitch Sam we got to find them " " were are they Dean" "I..I don't know Sam" Deans packing " right Dean give me your phone I may be able to track the phone if the satellites on" Dean turns and gives Sam his phone " go for it Sam" 5 minutes later " Dean I have an address it's an abandoned wear house 3 miles away" " what are we waiting for Sam lets go"

7 minutes the impala pull up and Sam and Dean sneak around the ware house shot gun loaded it's unusually quite. They find Abi and Sarah huddled together in the corner of a room "Dean" Abi runs to hug him "Sarah's too weak to move they they ..." Abi has tears running down her eyes "Abi its ok we're here now we're gonna get you out" Dean hugs her back Sam runs over to help Sarah who is slumbering. They manage to walk out to the car when from behind them they hear aww isn't this sweet look the family's finally together" every one turns to face him and its Crowley "you bastard" Dean shouts " Dean who's that" Sam answers " that's Crowley a demon " Sarah perks up a bit " there no such thing" Abi says scared " Abi there is mum was right" Sarah tells her at that moment they get jumped by 8 demons Dean throws Abi and Sarah into the car and tells them " Abi get your sister out of here now take her some were safe" " but Dean" " NOW" he shouts Abi slams her foot down and drives home with Sarah. Abi cleans Sarah up and gets her fed and puts her to sleep then raids her mum's box's of journals and finds an enormous amount on demons so Abi read up and go round salting the doors and windows. It 9 in the morning now and Abi had fallen asleep at the table and Sarah wakes her up "Sarah how you feeling" Abi hug Sarah "I'm good considering, have they called yet" "no they haven't I don't think they got out of there we have to help them" "I know well go at 7 tonight give us time to prepare" "ok are sure your ok to come" Sarah looks at Abi " Abi I'm fine they came to get us they need us to help them now ok" " right you take these and read up on them" Abi hand Sarah the journals " and I'll modify the arrows" " ok" Abi sit at the table she dips the end of her arrows into holy water and then it salt and then leaves them to dry. Whist Sarah is tightening the bows, making more holy water and filling water balloons with it and placing them into buckets. It's 6 at night now they decide to check the car and when they pop the boot they find all the weapons extra shot guns and some knifes Abi takes the knifes in Abi dips them in holey water then salts them buy half six they set of to get Sam and Dean back.

Sam and Dean had put up a good fight but it was useless they were over powered and knocked unconscious and are chained to the wall. They have been awake for 2 hours and had been no site of Crowley at quarter to 7 Crowley walks into the room.

"Crowley why these girl" Sam asks "because I am so sick of the Winchesters getting in my way" Dean shouts "but they're not they can't be" Crowley walks over to Dean "are you sure Dean remember you had a half brother didn't you I believe you dad saved Abi and Sarah's mom from a skin crawler he was hunting 17 years ago if I remember correctly I that was the weekend you spent a t bobby's. she was ever so grate full she decided to take on hunting she was ok till she found out she was pregnant then she devoted her short life to her daughters that lasted 3 years she then realised they weren't safe and kept moving them tragic really" Sam and Dean are stunned into silence. " oh don't worry they should be here soon" at that moment the screams came from down the hall and the door burst open the room is filled with at least 15 demons Sarah fires an arrow at ones head and it falls to the ground screaming Abi is launching holy water bombs at all of them they are writhing in agony Abi shots Crowley in the head with an arrow and whilst they are all writhing in agony Abi and Sarah free Sam and Dean and hand over a bag of weapons " we thought it be a good idea to bring you's some toys" Sarah says before she is flung across the room Abi turns to through another water bomb Crowley catches it so she fires another arrow Crowley dodges it and throws Abi against the wall Sam and Dean rush through the bag and see a cases player with a note Saying play me Dean rushes at Crowley with a knife whilst Sam pushes the play button it's the exorcism whilst Dean distract Crowley Sam speed up the recording one by one demons drop and Crowley disappears once every demon disappears Sam rushes to Sarah's aid and Dean to Abis they are both unconscious with massive head wounds. Dean picks up Abi and Sam Sarah.

"W...ere am I" " Abi were at the hospital Sam and Dean brought us here, were ok" Sarah goes and sits on Abis bed " were are they are they ok" " yes they're fine Abi do you remember that demon going on about a family reunion" " yes why" " well do you want to know if it's true" Abi looks at Sarah " of Corse I do" " good cause their doing a DNA test should be done by 4" Sarah tells Abi. Abi looks confused "what how long was I out DNA tests take days for the result" Sam and Dean walk through the door " you've been out for three days" Sam says walking in behind Dean " how you feeling" Dean asks "fine" " we brought you some coffee " Sam says handing a cup to Sarah then Abi " ahh thanks Sam" Sarah replies " hey how long have you two been here for" Abi asks Dean then the doctor walks through the door " they haven't left your sides" Abi looks at them and smiles "just a quick check up if I like what I see then you two are ok to go home" " ok go for it " Abi and Sarah pass every test " ok you two are both good to go home just as soon as you get your DNA tests I'll be back with them later" the doctor walks out " so Sam and Dean what do you want the DNA test to say?" Sarah asks and Abi looks at them scared about the answers " w...well " Dean stutters " we only have each other me and Dean against the world" Abi looks down at that comment so Dean carries on " we are so sick of being alone we would love to have two beautiful little sisters like you two" Abi smiles and at that moment the doctor walks in " I'm so glad to hear you say that the results are positive you are siblings" Abi jumps out of bed and goes in for a group hug from Sam Dean and Sarah Abi and Sarah a cry Sam and Dean pull away " I'm sorry I didn't think we were that bad " Sam says sarcastically Sarah and Abi laugh and hug them again.

Sam and Dean check Abi and Sarah out of the hospital and take them home to tell them everything 2 hours later "so girls are you sure you want this life cause you can never have a normal life if you do" Abi and Sarah look at each other and nod "we're sure"

"Look guys we know we're related and they do to we're safer together we have proved that already. you'd twice the workers twice the brains and strength" Abi tells them "you know we can help, you just need to help educate us on this and train us to fight these types of thing please we don't want to be abandoned again" Sam and Dean look at them then at each other " what do you think Dean" Sam asks " I think it means we're on babysitting duties" the girl laugh and smile and start to pack only the essentials clothes the journals and their weapons they managed to put all their stuff in to 4 bags a bag of clothes each a bag of journals and family pictures memorabilia and a bag of weapons then by 9 30 they are ready and they all head to the motel for the night Sam was kicked out of his bed and was on the sofa for the night whilst Abi and Sarah shared a bed and Dean had a bed to himself. The next day the set off to one of Bobby's old places to train the girls as soon as Dean puts on the radio on bon jovi its my life is playing and Abi and Dean both start singing "this aint a song for the broken hearted no silent prayer for the faith departed and I aint gonna be just a face in the crowd your gonna voice when is out it out aloud" Sam and Sarah look at each other shrug and join in " it's my life it's now or never I aint gonna live forever I just wanna live it out my life it's my life my heart is like an open high way like Franken said I did it my way I just wanna live it out my life it's my life." Once at bobby's Sam Went out to get some credit card forms for the girls and some fake IDs they stayed there for 2 weeks till their first job came up...


End file.
